


Ice Cream

by space_kitten_606



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ice Cream Parlor AU, You could say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_kitten_606/pseuds/space_kitten_606
Summary: For what felt like the thousandth time, Saeyoung checked the code on his screen. Nothing. Well, at least nothing that caught his attention. By now it felt like his brain was about to melt. There had to be some small detail he was missing. Letting out a frustrated groan, the hacker pushed himself away from the keyboard and got up in a fluent motion. If he’d try to figure it out any longer he feared he’d throw the flickering screen against the wall.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The idea to this fic was inspired by a Tumblr post by witchofaiaia, so all credits for the idea go to her! You can find the post [here](https://witchofaiaia.tumblr.com/post/178129500285/im-not-talented-enough-to-actually-write)

For what felt like the thousandth time, Saeyoung checked the code on his screen. Nothing. Well, at least nothing that caught his attention. By now it felt like his brain was about to melt. There had to be some small detail he was missing. Letting out a frustrated groan, the hacker pushed himself away from the keyboard and got up in a fluent motion. If he’d try to figure it out any longer he feared he’d throw the flickering screen against the wall. He pushed the intrusive thought aside and checked his phone instead. It didn’t seem like anyone was online right now. So there was now way to get his mind off of things by playing around with someone. Hmmm…playing…? Maybe some LoLoL? Argh, no. Not possible. If he stopped the program it’s running he’d have to start all over later. Almost desperate to find something to do he looked around the bunker. There just didn’t seem to be anything he felt like doing. His place could use a cleaning though. Cleaning. Nah. He’d leave that to his trusty maid. Maybe some fresh air would help him clearing his mind. That sounded about right.

Fresh air?! What a joke. If he didn’t know better, he’d say the sun was trying to burn him alive. This was ridiculous. The heat had been bearable in his car, thanks to air conditioning, but being outside seemed like the worst decision he had made in years. What surprised him even more though were the amounts of people walking through the bustling streets anyway. They must’ve lost their minds. Maybe the heat had already altered their ability of logic thinking. Trying to flee from the crowd that started to make him feel at least a little uncomfortable he decided to turn into a small, shadowy alley. There, little shops were lined up to each other. They were very small and barely noticeable. Most of them seemed to be second hand shops; others sold handcrafted goods or antiques. He got stuck on some of them, looking at the old children’s toys displayed in the windows. Though they all looked a little strange and he certainly never owned any of the kind they still somehow planted a feeling of deep nostalgia inside him. Tearing his gaze off the weirdly adorable items, Saeyoung continued walking down the alley, intrigued what other things he might find. When he met a dead end, he couldn’t help but feeling a little sad, having enjoyed the feeling that had overtaken him. Letting, out a sigh he turned, ready to go back to the overfilled streets, when a little sign caught his eye. He hadn’t seen the little glass door at first. Curios, he approached it to read said sign. It was fairly small and made out of clay. The middle of it had a green welcome written on it and the sides were decorated with little ice cream cones. Ice cream, huh? He tried to look inside through the door, but the inside had a lot of little turns so eventually he was just staring at a wall. A cool snack really didn’t sound too bad, so he took a deep breath and entered the little shop. When he opened the door a little bell announced his arrival, reminding him of some books he had read when he was younger. According to those, this was an indicator for an exciting adventure to come. Silently laughing to himself he walked down the little hallway, following the scent of sweets and coffee. Eventually he ended up in a small room. There were three little tables with wooden chairs around them, all having matching carvings. The walls were covered in little pictures of landscapes and shelves filled with plants and little pieces of decorations. And then, on his right, an equally small display of ice cream. The cold that emitted from it made him shiver slightly but he definitely preferred this to the burning heat outside. Hidden behind the counter was a wooden door, decorated with another clay sign that said “Staff”. He was about to look for some sort of bell to ring to catch their attention, when a young woman stormed out.

“Hi, uh. Welcome to…here. I’m sorry you had to wait I was just-”, the girl was interrupted by a clang out of what Saeyoung assumed was the kitchen. “Don’t pay attention to that. That was just…uh…the…anyway! How can I help you, mister?”

In an attempt to hold his laughter, he put his hand over his mouth. His shoulders were still shaking though, giving away his amusement.

Hanging her head the apparently clumsy woman let out a sigh and murmured: “I’m really sorry about that. But I promise the ice cream is of good quality. So don’t worry about ordering. Well…if you still feel like it.”

Seeing her hurt expression was getting to him more than he’d like. Taking a deep breath he seized his laughter and gifted her with a wide smile instead. “Of course.”, he said, his eyes looking over the different flavors that were offered, “They all look pretty great. Do you have any special recommendations?”

Her eyes lit up at that. “Well, if you’re asking me, they’re all great, but I guess I’m a little biased, after all I made them according to my taste.”

“You’re making them yourself?”

“Yeah. It’s a hard piece of work but overall it’s worth it.”

Saeyoung was impressed. He was wondering why there were only so few flavors but if she really made them all herself…

“How many coworkers do you have?”, he wondered out loud which earned him a small giggle from the other.

“Just one.”, she explained, “They’re usually serving the customers, while I’m busy preparing the ice cream. But, obviously, they can’t work everyday of the week, so I’m alone sometimes.”

Incredible. How could one person keep up a shop like this all on their own? She must be very passionate about this. So many more questions came up in his mind, like: How many customers do you have? Do you even make enough to have a good life? Are you sure you’re not overworking yourself? But he wasn’t here to drill her with all of these. Also, the longer he kept her from working, the longer she would take getting her things done. He had taken her away from her actual work for a few minutes now. And if anyone knew how precious time was, it was him. Not wanting to waste her time with small talk any longer, he quickly decided on what to order and gave her a generous tip when he left. After all she was working so hard and she seemed so kind as well. He sincerely hoped more people would find out about this place. It’s owner absolutely deserved it. With his cone in his hand he walked back the way he came. The ice cream tasted phenomenal, so much better than any other he had tried. A pang of sadness hit him. Saeran would’ve loved this. Then again. His brother loved the frozen snack so much he probably knew about this shop, right? Yeah. Today was a good day. He refused to let it be overshadowed by dark thoughts.

Several weeks have gone by since Saeyoung found the little shop in the silent back alley. He was visiting once or twice per week, depending on how tight his schedule was. Over the time he also got to know the owner a little better. Her name was MC and she was around his age. Her parents wanted her to take a ‘serious job’ after college. Preferably something in an office, but MC wouldn’t have it. She had told him that she was dreaming of having a little cafe, serving her self made ice cream and with the help of her uncle, she was able to do just that. Sure, her shop was a little bit more expensive then the other shops around, but the quality of the cool snack was far beyond anything the others could even reach. And while she had some standard flavors like chocolate, vanilla and strawberry, the other flavors would change every week. Saeyoung loved trying out the many different tastes she came up with. At some point she even made a phd pepper one. It was just a joke he brought up but soon enough he walked in to see it on display. It was truly amazing. He just couldn’t believe her shop was still not very well known. There was something he could do about it though.

“Alright, there you go, Luciel.”, she smiled, handing him his cone. He took it from her carefully, and proceeded to try the new flavor on the very top.

“Oh, this one’s really not good”, he said, looking at it warily. MC’s eyes were widening in shock.

“What is missing? Is it too bitter? Or-”

“You didn’t even let me finish. It’s really not good…it’s amazing.”, he grinned. In return she gave him a deadpan look, before throwing a soaked cloth at him. He barely managed to dodge, almost dropping his cone.

“Woah, lady, seize the fire!”, he laughed, picking up the cloth and handing it back to her.

Taking it from him, she let out a sigh. “You better have an apology ready. After all you scared the shit out of me.”

“Much more than that, my lady. Remember when I told you that I work for this charity organization?”, he started. MC gave a quick nod. “Well, you see, they’re having a party with many guests from all over the world, even celebrities and stuff. Sure, the main focus is the charity part, but it’s actually very fun and you could manage to find some more supporters, or at least customers for this establishment. I would like to suggest you as a guest, if you like? The coordinator would get in touch with you via email and basically all you have to do then is say yes. Of course, I’ll be there as well. You can also bring your colleague, if you like!”

“Wait, wait, wait! Slow down a little, would you? I- do you really think it’s a good idea to invite me? I’m not special at all. And also, I don’t think I have much to give.”

“Are you kidding? You’re amazing! Just look at all you’ve managed to do so far, and with so little help. Also, you don’t have to give like, a fortune. Every won counts. I promise you, you’re going to have a good time.”, Saeyoung tried to encourage her. He meant every word, too. There was just no way for him to describe how much he admired her for how far she got all by herself, how hard she was working.

“Alright. Fine. But you promise to not leave me alone while I’m there, okay?”

“Pinky promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the end notes ^_^ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading. Please don't hesitate to leave me some comments. I'd love to hear your thoughts :)
> 
> Come say hi: [space-kitten-606](https://space-kitten-606.tumblr.com/)


End file.
